A number of airports are equipped with ground-based instrument approach systems known as Instrument Landing Systems (ILS) for providing precision guidance to aircraft which may be approaching the runways of said airports. However, the ground infrastructure of an Instrument Landing System (ILS) is often very expensive. Such expense may limit the number of airports which may be equipped with an ILS. Airports without an ILS may not be able to support low visibility operations. Currently available alternatives to implementing an ILS may not be as accurate or reliable as desired.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a system or method for providing precision guidance to an aircraft.